Picnic Interlude: written with Bamacrush
by gosgirl
Summary: A picnic in a summer heatwave leads to some lengthy teasing. Written for various prompts on the weekly Gabby Shipper Forum Hiatus Creative Drive.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Picnic

**Picnic Interlude**

Authors: Bamacrush and Gosgirl  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Creative Drive for the prompt 'Summer'.

A/N: Set in an established Gabby universe. This is a joint writing effort between me and Bamacrush, although I feel she deserves the credit for this really. She'd come up with the scenario, the 'ingredients' and had gathered up the picnic rug, strawberries, ice cream, melon and ice cubes and had gone hurtling off in search of silver-haired Marines before you could say 'edible massage oil'! I just hung onto her coat tails as she raced past me! ;)

* * *

><p>Gibbs could see her as he waited impatiently for their hot dogs.<p>

He could tell Abby was tired even from this distance. She was leaning back against the tree, sitting untypically still on a rug in 'their' spot... in the shade in a quiet corner where although they could be overlooked, they were at least able to talk without being overheard.

Their spot was tucked away under the trees on the edge of the little urban park, near enough to the Navy Yard and his coffee shop that they could occasionally sneak out for a picnic lunch in the warm summer months ... caseload permitting. Not as private as they would have liked but it was the best they could do. No one knew about them being together... not yet, so any time spent in public had to be discreet in case they were seen.

He set off, long strides eating up the distance between them, clutching hot dogs, Caf!Pow and coffee, eager to see her. Even though they worked in the same building, lived in the same house, he hadn't seen her for a few days.

God, he'd missed her.

The case had been brutal, with the team spending long days in the field, holed up in a grotty motel working a case on the edge of the state, while Abby had put in punishingly long days, backed up in the lab processing the mountain of evidence from his case and the other teams. She'd even slept on her futon one night as it wasn't worth going home for only a few hours and because she hated being in their bed alone.

A brief gap in both the investigation and the lab work had opened up and they'd snatched it to take a quick lunch... his agents due to report back this afternoon and test results not in for a few hours. When his cell had beeped with a text from Abby, 'Lunch? Bring hotdogs,' he'd suppressed a smile with difficulty. She knew if he didn't ring her to say no, he'd be there.

He slowed as he neared their tree, taking in the ice box next to her and her long legs stretched out on the rug, the tantalising stretch of smooth pale skin between the top of her socks and the edge of her skirt drawing his eyes.

"Hey, Abbs."

Emerald green opened and the tiredness in them lifted as she gave him a blinding smile. Gibbs felt his stomach flip over as it usually did when he saw her beautiful face.

"Hey, Gibbs."

He swallowed heavily at hearing her husky alto voice for the first time in what seemed like forever. She never failed to take his breath away. All he wanted was to grab her and kiss her senseless. Fighting the urge to do just that, he settled on the rug beside her. Handing her the drink and hotdog, he trailed his rough fingertips over her wrist, feeling her shiver at the contact.

"Ya hungry, Abby?"

"Yes, I am, and not just for lunch." Giggling as she unwrapped the hotdog, she noticed the intensely hungry look on his face.

It was almost too warm for hot food but she'd not eaten much recently and was hungrier than she realized. Abby attacked the hotdog with enthusiasm, almost moaning at the taste, hearing Gibbs chuckle beside her.

Glancing across at her as she ate, he almost regretted it.

He'd forgotten her usual habit of eating a hotdog involved licking the relish and mustard off first. Tired as he was, he'd missed not only seeing his Abbs, but in sharing a bed, a shower, a couch with her. Sex had been five days, 11 hours ago... give or take a few minutes.

Being reminded of just how sinuous that tongue was probably wasn't a good idea right now... the day was hot enough as it was. He tore his eyes away with difficulty, shifting on the rug as his pants began to feel tight.

Slowly licking the last of the mustard from her fingers, she threw him a teasing look, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She was thinking much the same thing herself.

Abby always missed Gibbs when he was away on a case, more so now they were together. The house seemed empty without his quiet presence and the lab day wasn't complete without his visits, whether demanding results, bringing her Caf!Pow or snatching a few seconds together.

She missed his voice, those blue eyes, that hard body and the grin which seemed to come more easily now in her presence.

Dragging her eyes away from obviously checking him out, she dipped into the delicious coolness of the ice box, running through what she'd brought for dessert... ice cream, strawberries, beer, watermelon and ice cubes... lots of ice cubes.

"I've got a little bit of everything here. What are you hungry for?", she asked with a mischievous grin, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"You." His low, gravelly voice caused a shiver to run down her spine, as always.

"Feeling's mutual," she told him quietly, aching to reach out and touch him, to kiss him hello. It was at times like these that she wished their relationship was out in the open, so they didn't have to hide even a normal greeting. "I missed you."

"Me too, Abbs. It's been a long week," he sighed as he leaned his head back against the trunk, allowing his eyes to drift closed for a moment.

She gazed thoughtfully at him, realizing how tired and stressed he looked. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and ease his stress away. Now was not the time or the place. She would have to make do by teasing him unmercifully, she grinned to herself.

Handing him an ice cold beer, she picked out two watermelon pieces, offering him one but he shook his head and started on his hot dog.

"You can never eat these elegantly. Best way to eat one of these is naked, so it doesn't matter if anything drops." She suckled on the melon and giggled as the drips ran down her chin and onto her neck.

Her throaty chuckle had its usual effect on him, heightened when she deliberately caught his eye as she sucked the juice from her fingers. She saw his eyes darken as his imagination filled in the gaps.

Abby watched as he upended the bottle and saw the strong muscles in his throat contracting as he swallowed, feeling her pulse begin to pound at his closeness. She thought Gibbs looked drawn and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap and teasingly feed him lunch, have him lick the juice from her hands.

She wished they were at home in the back yard so he could lie down with his head on her lap and she could run her fingers through his hair... dip her hands in the melting ice and soothe his hot skin, tracing the familiar and well loved lines of his face... urge him to remove his shirt so she could massage his muscles... cooling him down while raising his temperature.

He seemed to read her mind as always.

"Wish we'd had time to go home. I've missed ya, Abs," shooting her a quick boyish grin.

"Mmm. What did you have in mind?" she wondered.

She wasn't the only one who could tease. "Spreading you out on a rug on the decking, covering you in ice cream and watermelon and then eating lunch... slowly."

Moaning at the all too real images that his words provoked, she saw his grin and the promise in his eyes which said _later_.

Abby rummaged in the ice box again. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

Seeing him hesitate, she went on. "If you don't want this ice cream, I can always run over and pick up a popsicle."

_Oh no_. Having her suck a popsicle right in front of him was definitely not a good idea. His self control would evaporate like smoke. It was bad enough some days when she sucked hard on a Caf!Pow straw right in front of him and he felt the jolt go straight to his cock.

Picking up a strawberry, she scooped chocolate ice cream over it and closed her eyes as she bit into it, not bothering to suppress a groan as the contrasting tastes exploded on her tongue.

Opening her eyes to see his rapt stare centred on her lips, she grinned at him and reached for another strawberry, coating it in vanilla ice cream before offering it to him. Leaning forward, taking a risk but trying to make it look nonchalant, he closed his mouth around the strawberry, running his tongue around her fingertips... hearing her gasp.

Working their way through the ice cream covered strawberries one by one, the heat, the sensuous teasing, the closeness, all combined to tantalise both of them unbearably.

Feeling the need even more than ever now to cool down, Abby lay on the rug and ran an ice cube gently round her neck. She sighed as it melted slowly on her heated skin, the drops running down her neck and into the opening of her blouse.

Adding more ice, it wasn't long before her blouse was beginning to soak through, outlining her bra underneath it... ivory lace by the look of it. He knew the very one and his cock pulsed even further at the thought of the thong that went with it.

He ached to follow those drops with his tongue, feel the cool liquid against the warmth of her skin... run the ice cube over her breasts and watch the nipples pebble... make her writhe and beg as he suckled on her clit with an ice cube in his mouth.

Then his cell rang... jolting him out of his daydream.

News that they'd caught a break on the case came almost as a relief at first. He wasn't sure how much more torture he could endure without pinning her down... or handcuffing her to the slats of that nearby park bench, and to hell with any audience.

Although how the hell he was supposed to walk back into the Navy Yard when he was hard as a rock, he hadn't yet figured out... or more urgently, how he was going to walk out of the park.

He didn't even have a coat he could carry in front of him... the rug would have to suffice until he could calm down... not easy when he could hear her giggling beside him. This was where women had an advantage over men, they could hide their arousal more easily.

Abby scrambled to her feet but not before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "It's a pity I can't take care of that for you... first."

Images of her on the rug on her knees taking his aching hardness into her mouth, driving him half out of his mind with her tongue and lips, nearly finished him off.

She was going to pay for this later.

Giggling at the expression on his face, Abby packed up their lunch, deciding to go with him. No point in staying without him. She decided she was damp enough... in more ways than one.

Later, if they made it home, they would finish their frustratingly short lunch... on a rug in the basement under his boat and she would continue melting those ice cubes... all over him.

The end... possibly!


	2. Chapter 2: Signs of Summer

**Chapter 2 – Signs of Summer**

Title: Signs of Summer  
>Author: Bamacrush and Gosgirl<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Creative Drive for the prompt 'Sign'.

A/N: Set in an established Gabby universe. A joint writing effort between me and Bamacrush, and a follow on from Picnic Interlude: Summer Picnic, though it can be read as a stand-alone. All the signing is in italics.

* * *

><p>Gibbs leaned back in his chair and stretched. It had been a long week and an even longer case, made even longer by the fact that he had not seen Abby except for an all too brief, and far too public, picnic lunch today. He had missed sleeping with her, touching her, kissing her, and all the other things he really wanted to do with her.<p>

Thank God, the week and the case were finally drawing to a close. Now, he could finally get what he needed. What he needed was Abby laid out in his bed or spread out under his boat, but that would have to wait until they could get back to his house. So, coffee and a visit to her lab would have to do.

Erotic flashes from their earlier picnic lunch in the park rolled through his mind, distracting him.

Her sinuous tongue slowly licking the relish from her hot dog... sensuously eating watermelon, sucking the juice off her fingers... closing that full mouth that was made for fellatio around an ice cream covered strawberry... running melting ice cubes teasingly over her neck and cleavage.

Shaking the all too hot images from his mind, Gibbs glanced at his watch.

He had a couple of hours maybe before DiNozzo and Ziva brought in the suspect. McGee had discovered the money trail earlier, breaking the case and was working to back that up with more evidence. Gibbs needed to concentrate on reading everything so far gathered so he'd be ready when the guy was brought into interrogation.

With maintenance hammering away at the faulty elevator for the second day running, the quiet he needed to concentrate wasn't likely to be found in the bullpen any time soon. What he needed was the peace of Abby's lab... or as peaceful as it got with that noise she called music.

Venturing outside into the heat again to his coffee shop, he picked up her Caf!Pow along with his usual brew before returning to the Navy Yard. Emerging from the elevator on her floor, Gibbs saw Balboa heading away from Abby's lab with the speed of a scalded cat.

Balboa passed him, entering the elevator, muttering, "She's really cranky, Gibbs. Hope you've got your flak jacket."

Intrigued, Gibbs paused in the doorway. He loved standing unobserved watching her work. Her graceful movements, intent concentration, absorbed expressions, elegant gestures... all calm and focused efficiency; every one mesmerised him. This afternoon however she looked agitated, hot, annoyed. A soft jazz was playing rather than her usual... noise, a sure sign she was either upset or in a bad mood.

Indulging in one of his favourite games, he snuck up behind her, feeling her jump as he invaded her personal space without apology. "Feeling tense, Abbs?" he murmured.

"Damn right I am, Gibbs." Abby shot back, feeling some of her bad mood drain away by his presence. She leaned back against him, not wanting to make it too obvious for the sake of the security cameras.

Shifting her hands into his line of vision, she signed unobtrusively, _Not helped by earlier_, shooting him a teasing grin.

_Feeling a bit tense myself. Need you_. Her perfume invaded his senses and he felt his stomach flip. "What did Balboa do?"

She glanced up at him, a shiver going through her at his gravelly voice. "He's been trying to do an impersonation of you... not a very good one."

"That so?" He slid his left hand round her waist, hidden by her lab coat and blocking the camera angle with his body.

She sighed at the warm contact, telling him quietly. "He's not even close to the original."

Gibbs smiled. "Good to know." His hand wandered across her stomach, the back of his knuckles brushing the underside of her breasts, hearing her breathing hitch and a soft moan escape.

"Did you come to... erm... pick up the paperwork?" Abby struggled to focus with him so close. She felt him pull her back more firmly against his hard chest, feeling the heat radiating off him.

"Yeah, and to read this somewhere quiet," he told her, holding up the file on the current case.

"Maintenance still trying to fix that elevator you busted?" she asked him in a teasing tone.

"Hey, it wasn't me," he protested.

"Oh sure, who else abuses the elevators around here?" Abby threw him a knowing look, lips curving in a smile.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" He grinned at her playfully, both of them knowing exactly who else was abusing the elevators with him on a fairly regular basis.

Abby slid off her seat and sashayed into her office. Standing close, she handed him the report of her results, drinking in his face, seeing his blue eyes twinkling back at her, knowing full well what she was thinking.

Remembering their lunch, she couldn't wait to go home and continue where they left off. She'd won the round of teasing in the park but it had left her feeling very horny, with an itch only he could scratch. She'd been jumpy and impossibly turned on ever since, snapping at every visitor, and now not helped by his presence again in her lab.

Abby could see the end of the day drawing no nearer when all she wanted to do was get them both home and jump his bones. She really, really needed to get this man naked. She knew he wasn't getting out of here any time soon. She was making good progress on her backlog of evidence but knew he wouldn't leave until he'd broken the suspect.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she smiled at him. "There's strawberries left over from lunch. Ice cream's in the freezer if you want it."

"Got some of what I need right here, Abbs," Gibbs told her, smiling and raising his coffee cup. "But not everything..."

Abby returned to her work bench and tried to concentrate. She could see Gibbs out of the corner of her eye as he shed his jacket, before throwing himself in her chair. He propped his feet up on her desk, long legs stretched out and absorbed himself in the file. She tried not to think about crawling into that lap as she'd done so many times before, how those muscular thighs would feel beneath her.

'God, this was not helping.'

She loved watching him lose himself in his work. His concentrated stillness and absolute focus was captivating.

After a while, she saw him reach for the ice box, standing up and bending over to rummage inside for the strawberries.

How was she supposed to concentrate with a view like that? The man had an ass which should be X-rated. Her hands twitched as she restrained herself from going in there and running her hands over his jeans.

They always had to be careful about giving themselves away when they were in the building. The only place to offer them privacy of a sort was the much abused elevator. But especially in her lab, the lack of obvious witnesses could sometimes tempt them to take the teasing and the banter too far, and they had to be mindful they were under constant scrutiny from the cameras.

Abby watched him settle back in the chair, still reading the file as he started on the strawberries.

Watching him, she decided, was very distracting. Seeing him bite into the fruit one after the other and then lick his fingers clean, she was reminded of what those rough hands and mouth felt like, and just how talented that tongue was. He could do things with that tongue that were probably illegal in five states.

Trying to drag her gaze back to the screen in front of her, she felt a pulse start to beat between her thighs. God dammit, did he know how distracting he was?

Catching a quick glance from those blue eyes, she saw the teasing glint and thought... 'Oh yeah, he knows exactly what he's doing.' The bastard was doing it deliberately.

She waved at him to attract his attention and he glanced at her, trying for an innocent look but she could see the gleam in his blue eyes.

_Not nice_. She tried pouting, knowing he found it irresistible.

_What?_ Gibbs grinned at her, looking completely unrepentant.

_You're doing that on purpose. Stop it._ Abby knew this was payback for her earlier teasing in the park, and without an audience, he was just so much better at teasing than she was. He could reduce her to a writhing, quivering, begging mass of over-sensitised nerves in about ten minutes flat usually.

_Stop what?_ He leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head, knowing it would remind her of a pose he frequently adopted in bed.

_You know what I mean. Behave_. Oh God, that look she knew. It was one guaranteed to get her squirming with minimal effort.

He let the chair drop forward and lowered his hands to reply, smirking at her. _Sure you want me to?_

_Yes. Payback will be hell_. She tried to rally but knew she was losing ground. She squeezed her thighs together to try to get some stimulation on her throbbing clit but knew it wouldn't work well enough.

_Looking forward to it. Got plans for that ice cream_. Not that he was unaffected by this either. Seeing her face becoming flushed, nipples tightening in that shirt, which he could just about see under the lab coat, and knowing how wet she was bound to be now, was playing havoc with his own self control.

_Really? Those would be what?_ Her imagination was already supplying a few options and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

_Covering you then licking it off._ He saw by her reaction that she could picture it as vividly as he was.

"Dammit, Gibbs." She slammed her Caf-Pow down on the table, striding over to where Gibbs was lounging.

"Easy, Abbs." Gibbs murmured, trying to remind her that they were under scrutiny.

"Can't take it any more. It's hot and I'm tired." Moving her fingers rapidly, she finished her thought…

_And I need you. Now._

Realizing he'd teased her close to breaking, Gibbs stood up and headed for the elevator, signing one word to her... a promise.

_Tonight. Worth the wait._

And narrowly avoided slamming into DiNozzo, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Uh, hey, Boss. Thought I'd find you down here." Tony had the distinct feeling something was happening here. Gibbs had a hint of a smile on his face and Abby was… blushing?

"Ziva's got the guy in interrogation, ready for you to break, like you do. 'Cause you know, you're the master interrogator. You're the man. With a plan…" Seeing the look on Gibbs' face, he went ahead and slapped his own head. "There ya go, Boss, saved you the trouble."

Gibbs smirked and edged past Tony. "Let's go." Turning slightly, he sent a last silent message to his lover, _Love you. My girl_, feeling confident that DiNozzo wouldn't pick up on the message.

Tony watched Gibbs leave, not quite able to suppress a smile.

The last time Gibbs and Abby had signed in his presence, they had talked about him as if he wasn't there. Not nicely, either, he'd realized later after he had made it a point to learn some of the basics in sign language, so he would know what they were saying about him, insults and all. The best part was they didn't realize he'd learned and now his studying had paid off. So he'd recognized those last signs…

He knew their secret.

'So… the Boss-Man and Abby. Definitely. That's hot. Kinda hinky but hot.'

Tony turned back towards Abby and she must have seen the knowing smirk on his face, for she interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Tony, we were just discussing the case."

"Well, yeah, Abby, what else would you be discussing?" He was really enjoying the look on her face. "Gotta run, the Boss-man awaits." He headed out the door to the elevator.

'They don't know that I know.'

This was going to be fun.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, okay, okay, we give in, there'll be a third and final chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Heat

**Picnic Interlude**

**Chapter 3 – Summer Heat**

Author: Bamacrush and Gosgirl  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Romance<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Creative Drive for the prompt 'Marine'.

A/N: Set in an established Gabby universe. Joint writing effort between me and Bamacrush, and a follow on from the last two weeks' prompts, though it can be read as a stand-alone.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood on his front step, breathing in the night air. It had been an unseasonably warm summer day, but sunset had brought a cool fluttering breeze that was both welcoming and invigorating.<p>

Letting himself into the house, he breathed a sigh of relief that the week was finally over and the case wrapped up. After what had seemed destined to become a long, drawn out case, the suspect had caved relatively easily. The last few hours had been taken up with report writing and he'd eventually let the team go, all weary and more than happy to go home. He knew Abby had left a few hours earlier and was hopefully waiting for him inside.

As he closed and locked the door behind him, Gibbs felt himself relaxing, keen to find Abby and begin their weekend together. His eyes were drawn to something on the floor in the hallway and he felt a grin spread as he recognised the skirt Abby had worn earlier.

After depositing his weapon in the gun safe in the living room, he turned eagerly to follow the rest of the trail. A discarded sock led him in the direction of the kitchen where he found its companion hanging over a chair. Slipping one into his pocket for later, he thought back over the day... the intense but too public teasing at lunchtime over a picnic in the park, and the more private but no less erotic and frustrating playfulness in Abby's lab this afternoon.

She'd won the round in the park and he'd evened the score in her lab. Now it was winner take all.

Abby was always resourceful and cunning when she planned revenge and now she'd had time to regroup, he could imagine only too vividly the payback she might have devised. With any luck, it would drive him out of his mind... unless he could strike first.

Her blouse drew his eye as it was tantalisingly draped over the table and, even more promisingly, her ivory lace bra was hanging on the door handle to the back yard. This was a surprise, he had been expecting their picnic to end in the basement under the boat, but from the looks of things, they would be dining alfresco.

He had been waiting for this moment alone with Abby for a week. A long, frustrating week spent on a case out of town. She'd been missed, in his arms, in his bed, wrapped around him. As he slept fitfully in the cold lumpy bed in his hotel room, she had cavorted through his dreams. He didn't remember them in detail, but considering he woke up every morning with a hand wrapped around a raging hard-on and a sheen of sweat on his skin, he could guess who they were about. Hopefully, his dreams were about to come true.

Picking up the delicate lace, his grin widening, he pulled open the back door with anticipation. His peripheral vision registered the glow of candles before his gaze was drawn to the floor where her ivory thong lay in front of him, the match for the bra... he smirked, he was right.

He was bending to pick it up when a husky sultry voice rolled into his ears, making his heart rate increase and his cock snap to attention. "Hey, Marine."

Gibbs looked up to see Abby sitting on a picnic blanket, wrapped in another blanket, bare shoulders enticing him, and emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. After a long pause, sure she'd got his full attention, she gave him a devilish smile. "You hungry?" An echo of his words to her earlier in the day during their much too short lunch together.

Before he could form words to answer or even move towards her as his feet were rooted to the floor, she rose gracefully to her feet. Her throaty chuckle sent a shiver straight down his spine. He watched mesmerized as she slowly, tantalizingly let the blanket slide down her body to the floor, the ivory skin revealed to him glowing in the warm half light cast by the candles.

Crooking her finger at him in a come hither motion, she murmured, "I've got plenty to share."

His already shaky self control snapped.

Stalking steadily towards her, his grin was predatory. "Starving. But not for food."

Abby's eyes widened as she saw the unconcealed lust in his eyes. Before she could react, he'd reached her, pulling her towards him and took her lips in a hard, possessive kiss. Tangling his hands in her hair, he plunged his tongue almost roughly inside, holding her head in place as he explored her mouth hungrily.

Abby felt her knees begin to buckle at the sensations he provoked and clung to him as he dominated her mouth, making her head spin. Despite all the teasing throughout the day, this was the first real kiss they'd shared in a week and she was as hungry as he was.

He freed one hand from her hair and pulled her flush to his body, hearing her moan into his mouth, tongues tangling as he ground his hardness against her. When the need for air became a necessity, Gibbs broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard.

Grabbing Abby in one hand and the blanket in the other, he dragged her off the patio and onto the cool thick grass of the backyard, placing random heated kisses over her skin as they went.

Throwing the blanket on the ground, he spun round and pulled her back towards his arms. Claiming her lips again, nipping her full bottom lip, he felt Abby's hands slide his jacket off his shoulders. As soon as his arms were free, he cupped her ass and pulled her roughly against him. He could feel her scent rising around him and his desire escalated as his hands roamed.

He was achingly hard... again.

He needed to be inside her... and soon.

Head spinning as he kissed her senseless, Abby frantically pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head, breaking the kiss. She ran her hands over his warm chest, scraping her nails over his nipples and running her fingers through his chest hair. She felt him groan into her neck where he was busy suckling and marking the skin, branding her as his own.

Fumbling with shaky hands to undo his belt and zipper, she could feel his hands everywhere over her bare skin, using his knowledge of her body to ruthlessly exploit her weaknesses.

How had this happened?

She'd left work and come home tonight with every intention of seducing him, teasing him mercilessly and making him pay for the exquisite torture he'd put her through in the lab this afternoon. In typical Marine fashion, he had thwarted her plans by moving in first and reducing her to a quivering heap before she had been able to draw a breath. She'd forgotten he was trained to take tactical advantage of any situation that presented itself.

Abby quickly decided she really didn't care. She really, _really_ needed to get this man naked... and deep inside her as soon as possible.

She'd taken the edge off after his visit to the lab this afternoon, dashing into the bathroom and imagining her fingers were his. But that had barely blunted her need. Being without him all week had left her craving his touch... the smell and taste of him... the feel of him against her.

She pushed his pants and boxers over his hips and his erection sprang free. Before she could get her hands on his delicious hardness, he'd grabbed her and tumbled her to the ground, partially missing the blanket. He followed her down and covered Abby's naked body with his own, both of them groaning at the familiar feel of each other's skin.

He had promised her tonight would be worth the wait. Determined to stay in control, he wanted to make this last as long as possible, but her touches were rapidly shattering that promise.

Grabbing her hands before she could distract him further, he pinned her arms above her head and lowered his head to take her mouth again in a bruising, demanding kiss as he settled himself between her legs. He rocked his hips, feeling her wet heat sliding over his length.

He tore his mouth away from her addictive lips and followed the line of her jaw, nibbling and kissing his way to her neck and down onto her chest. Ravaging both breasts, he alternated between nipping and suckling hard on her nipples, hearing her breathy moan as he undulated his hips, teasing them both.

All she could feel was need... intense, searing need.

She struggled, bucking up against him, trying to get closer to force him inside, gasping his name in her Southern drawl. He stilled above her, grinning down at her as he held himself just out of reach.

"Something you want, Abbs?" She saw the corner of his mouth curving as amusement coloured his deep voice.

Abby glared at him, her normally low voice made even more gravelly by her desire. "For God's sake, no more teasing."

Neither needed foreplay... the entire day had been foreplay.

She finally tore her hands free from his grip and grabbed his head, pulling him down into a desperate kiss, nipping his lower lip before plunging her tongue inside to explore his mouth. She heard him groan and felt him slide his hands under hips. He lifted her ass and then... _finally_... he was driving home hard.

She muffled her ragged cry into his mouth as she felt him bury himself deep inside her, before raising her legs to wrap around his back, pulling him as close as possible.

Gibbs began to move, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back inside, setting a steady, strong pace. He groaned into her neck, suckling her pulse point as he felt her inner walls rippling around him, sensing they were both not going to last long.

The intense teasing had been too much... they'd been apart for too long... and the smouldering need was just too great.

She tried to muffle her moans against his shoulder, but being the expressive girl she was, she couldn't help but make a little noise. He loved hearing her tell him how he made her feel, it was such a turn-on. He encouraged her, "Tell me, Abbs, tell me what you want."

_"Jethro, God, I..._" Abby cried out, writhing against him, undulating her hips to meet every thrust, nails digging into his shoulders as she felt herself spiral rapidly out of control. Running her hands down his slick back, she grabbed his ass, feeling the muscles clench as he drove into her deeply with every stroke, setting a familiar rhythm.

Sweat glistened on them both, making their skin slippery and Abby wrapped her legs more firmly around him, as he responded to her growled moans of...

_"Faster... harder._"

Senses aflame, Abby's world narrowed until all she could feel, smell and taste was the hard body of the Marine above her, slamming into her.

Feeling her tense underneath him, inner walls pulsating, he felt the moment when her orgasm hit. She clenched so tightly around his cock that she dragged him over the edge with her and he bit down hard on her neck as his own release ripped through him.

Abby was lost in the sensations running through her... sudden, intense and overpowering. Her vision dimmed as she clung to him, trying unsuccessfully to muffle her scream into his shoulder.

Still rocking together, clinging tightly, they rode out the aftershocks. Heart still pounding, Abby ran her hands gently over his broad back, feeling his hot breath into her neck as they came down from their high.

After a while, Gibbs pulled back gently, smiling down at her and brushed her damp hair off her forehead, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on her mouth... gentle and loving now the initial urgency was sated.

Soon the heat became too much and he pulled reluctantly out of her, hearing Abby's soft moan at the loss of contact. Falling onto his back, he stretched out beside her, enjoying the cool breeze that blew across their sweat slicked skin.

Gazing up at the night sky above them, he was thankful not for the first time that his back yard wasn't overlooked by other houses or they'd have scandalised all his neighbours by now. In the summer they usually spent a lot of time out on the deck or in the back yard, and it usually wasn't long before they couldn't keep their hands off each other and ended up making love out here.

Last time, they'd been curled up on one of the loungers and Abby had made so much noise as she rode him hard and fast that it had set the neighbour's dog barking and prompted his neighbour to call over the fence to ask if everything was alright. Gibbs had been forced to explain that she'd just been scared by a spider and hence the screaming, while Abby clung to him, muffling her laughter into his shoulder. He had not heard any barking dogs or shouting neighbours tonight, so perhaps they had not been overheard.

Her husky giggle broke into his thoughts. "I think we missed the blanket."

Gibbs looked over to see her lying half on the grass and half off the blanket. "Well, one of us did," he observed from his position on the comfort of the blanket.

Swatting his shoulder, she reminded him, "That happened last time too if you remember and it took ages to get the grass stains out of my ass."

He chuckled. "I know, I helped wash them off."

"Well, you helped wash _something_ off in the shower afterwards. I seem to remember you taking the more scenic route to my ass."

"Scenic route's good."

She snorted with laughter and curled up into his side, throwing a leg possessively over his and tracing patterns on his sweat soaked chest. After lying there a while in contented, sated silence, Gibbs was the one to break it.

"Did someone mention food, Abbs?"

* * *

><p>AN: We got the rest of that picnic to get through first...


	4. Chapter 4: Just Desserts

**Chapter 4 – Just Desserts **

Summary: Before the ice cream melts... Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Creative Drive for the prompt 'Family'.

* * *

><p>Gathering up Gibbs' clothes from where Abby had scattered them and the blanket, they moved back to the decking. As she picked up his pants, Abby noticed his handcuffs lying underneath. A smile curved her lips as an idea occurred and Abby scooped them up before following him.<p>

Now the urgency had abated, Gibbs could take in what she'd prepared as a surprise. The blanket on the decking was covered in cushions and a couple of pillows, candles were scattered along the edge casting a soft glow over everything, and crockery and glasses stood near the ice box.

"Supper, Abbs?" he asked, as he pulled his boxers back on and settled on the blanket.

"That's what I was planning before someone distracted me." She grinned at him and dug into the ice box, taking out various containers. "I made you some chicken and pasta because I thought you wouldn't have had time to eat at work." She eyed his boxers with a smirk. "No point in getting dressed if we're going to have dessert after."

"You plannin' somethin'?" He could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and felt sure he was going to pay for marching in and grabbing her just now.

"Who me?" The innocent tilt of the head didn't quite work, given the saucy smile that was breaking out. "Do you want beer or wine?"

"Beer, thanks." He took the offered bottle. "You not havin' any?"

"I ate earlier while I was waiting. Might dip into a few goodies but the chicken's for you." Abby settled down, relaxing against the cushions and handing him a plateful.

"You spoil me, Abbs." He let his eyes roam over her body, taking his leisure to look at curves he would never tire of.

"Hey, you deserve spoiling. Besides, you're gonna need your strength." The smile she threw him was devilish.

He chuckled. "I am?" _If he was lucky._

"Uh-huh," she told him, voice husky with promise.

While Gibbs tucked into the food and beer, Abby picked at pieces of fruit and bread, sipping her wine. They chatted about the rest of their day, at ease as always as they bantered back and forth. Thinking over this afternoon's teasing in the lab and what she thought she had read on Tony's face and inferred from his words, Abby eventually broached the subject which had been on her mind.

"I think Tony knows about us."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, curious.

"Something he said, and the look on his face after you left my lab," she told him.

"If he says anything, I'll head slap him into next week." Abby didn't answer and when he looked up, she had her head down, biting her lip and hands fidgeting in her lap. "What's up, Abbs?"

She shrugged. "I just wonder if it's time to tell them. I don't mean everyone, just... just the team, our friends."

"That what you want?" He put down his food to give her his full attention.

"Yeah, it is. I know why we decided to keep quiet in the first place, and how awkward it could be if the Director knew," she acknowledged. They hadn't talked about this in a while, but what had happened in the park and with Tony in the lab had made her think about it afresh.

Gibbs sighed. "You know I like to keep my private life private."

"Yeah, I know and I do too, you know that." Abby turned towards him, a determined expression on her face. "But today in the park, I know we had fun teasing each other but I was looking around at the other couples, envying them their ease, how they could look like they _were_ a couple and that it didn't matter. I couldn't even hold your hand or kiss you hello in public in case anyone saw us."

"I know." He reached out to run his fingers across her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Gibbs knew she found it difficult sometimes, living with this secrecy.

"I'm not talking about hanging a banner from the roof of the building but just maybe tell our friends. Tony, Ziva, and Ducky if he hasn't guessed already, and I feel like I should tell Tim. I owe him an explanation, if only to stop him holding out false hope." Abby felt guilty every time she caught McGee looking at her with longing.

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have. They're our family, Jethro. If we can't trust family, then who can we trust?" She searched his eyes, hoping he'd understand. She couldn't even lean on her friends in the way she'd have liked whenever Gibbs was hurt or in danger for fear she'd let slip too much.

He held her gaze for a few seconds more and then nodded. "Okay."

"Just like that… okay?" She couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

"Yeah, if it means that much to you, Abbs. As you said, we can trust 'em and it would be good not to have to hide all the time." If he was honest with himself, he'd got into a rut of comfort… of coming home to Abby, of enjoying their relationship and wanting to keep it quiet, so perhaps it was time he listened to what she wanted.

The smile she bestowed on him was blinding and worth any private doubts he might still harbour. They could talk about the details over the weekend and work out how best to tackle it. In the meantime, he was going to relax with his girl.

"Any more food in here?" He leant over her shoulder to peer into the ice box.

"Oh yeah, I got you coffee ice cream... " She had to shake herself from her reverie, surprised he'd capitulated so readily.

"Coffee flavour?" He started laughing.

"Of course, what else? Another way to get a caffeine fix and_ much_ more fun. We never did get round to dessert, did we?" The candles cast a warm glow over her beautiful face as she smiled up at him. "You'd better unwrap it."

He leaned towards her and hooked a hand behind her neck to pull her towards him, pausing with his mouth hovering over hers. He smirked as he saw her eyes flutter shut and her lips part. "Guess I had."

Gibbs bent to tug on that full bottom lip before claiming her mouth, sliding his tongue inside to meet hers in a slow, dizzying kiss. Bearing her down to the blanket, he ran his hands up her sides, pressing himself against her. He tangled his hands in her hair as Abby quietly moaned beneath him. Placing nibbling kisses along her neck, he moved lower, licking his way across her soft skin.

Pulling back, Gibbs allowed himself a self satisfied smirk at the dazed look on her face. Reaching for his jacket pocket, he retrieved the sock he'd picked up earlier and before she could move, he'd covered her eyes and tied it behind her head.

"What?" Abby laughed and reached up to work out what he'd used as a makeshift blindfold. Her laughter increased as she worked it out. "That's one of my socks, Jethro."

"Got to work with the materials at hand, Abbs." He nuzzled his way down her neck, nipping at her collarbone.

She squirmed beneath him, giggling. "So you're just being a resourceful Marine, is that it?"

"Oorah!"

Abby heard him rummage in the ice box and couldn't suppress a shiver of anticipation at what he might have planned. Hearing what she thought was the ice cream tub opening, she knew she was in big trouble.

Sensing him move closer, she felt his warmth as he settled beside her. Abby tensed, eyes unconsciously screwed shut as she tried to second guess where he'd strike first.

She jumped as the first large cold dollop of what she assumed was ice cream landed in the middle of her chest. She gasped and the action of her chest heaving caused the ice cream to slide further down the valley between her breasts. More cold followed across her stomach and chest, dropped in random spots so she couldn't predict and brace against the sensation.

Shifting restlessly on the blanket, she was becoming impossibly turned on and he'd barely touched her yet. She could in theory remove the blindfold to see what he was doing but she enjoyed these games just as much as he did.

She felt his weight shift next to her and her skin reacted, goosebumps breaking out as she sensed him move nearer. Suddenly his tongue was pushing the lump of ice cream across her breasts, gently chasing it as it melted against her heated skin and she gasped at the sensation.

She felt him sitting up and tried to guess what he was doing. It was quiet for a few moments, apart from his steady breathing and she couldn't stop a cry escaping her lips as she suddenly felt his mouth close around a nipple. He must have taken a mouthful of ice cream for the contrast between the heat of his mouth and the cold of the ice cream inside it was almost too much for her over-sensitised skin.

Before she could gather a coherent thought, she felt his mouth suckling hard at the nipple, teeth biting down gently. Abby grabbed at his head, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him in place as he trailed his tongue over every inch of her breast.

Alternating between licking and sucking, Gibbs moved to her other breast and repeated the exquisite torture before following the cold ice cream across her chest and down her stomach. Gentle licks combined with soft kisses drove her higher and higher, her pulse beating a steady rhythm now between her thighs. Biting on her knuckles in an attempt to keep quiet, Abby writhed under him and felt his hands holding her hips to keep her still, hearing him chuckle against her skin.

She felt his mouth leave her skin for a moment and tried to gather her wits. When he returned his attention to her other breast, it was to repeat the torment, licking and suckling. Slowly caressing her entire breast, he swirled his tongue around her nipple as she whimpered.

Feeling the ice cream trickling down her sides, Abby giggled and squirmed as it tickled its way across her skin. His mouth followed the trail down her stomach, lapping up the ice cream and she could feel her muscles clenching in anticipation of his touch. He blew a breath into her belly button, suddenly following it with his tongue dipping in. Her back arched off the blanket, crying out in surprise.

Gibbs knew she was ticklish there and the combination of his hot mouth and cold ice cream was driving her out of her mind.

He chuckled and lifted his head to look at her flushed face. "Ssh. You'll have to be quieter than that, Abbs. Don't think Tom next door is gonna buy the spider story next time."

_Was he kidding? He wanted her to be quiet?_

"How can I be quiet when you use that tongue of yours?" Abby gasped out. "They can probably hear me at the Navy Yard."

He sounded amused as he threatened, "Could always use the other sock to muffle the moaning."

Snorting with laughter, she told him. "You old romantic you. Although I can think of other things that I could wrap my mouth around to keep it occupied."

_Oh god, she had to put that image in his head again._

He swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. "Patience..."

Abby felt him nuzzle her stomach, the rough stubble of his chin grazing the sensitive skin and making her squirm. When he reached her inner thighs, she tensed, anticipating where he was headed.

She felt him rummaging in the container again and... then his hand was trailing up her thigh, leaving a drizzle of ice cream in his wake. He must have scooped ice cream up in his hand and he was suddenly...

_Oh god, right there_...

She felt his hand moving over her already soaked folds, spreading the ice cream over what felt like every inch, circling her clit in lazy motions. Twisting her hands in the blanket, she felt his fingers slide inside her, the contrast of the cold against her heat almost making her come there and then.

When Gibbs was satisfied she was thoroughly covered in ice cream, he set about cleaning her up.

Moving his tongue in a steady rhythm, Gibbs alternated between plunging his tongue slow, hard and deep inside her, nose nuzzling her clit, to fast and shallow teasing licks, almost lapping at her.

Abby bucked her hips against his face, resting her feet on his back for leverage as she gasped for breath, trembling against the onslaught. Overwhelmed by the building sensations, Abby could only shake her head back and forth on the cushion, chewing her bottom lip to try and keep from crying out.

As the taste and feel and smell of her surrounded him, Gibbs felt his own arousal grow. He listened to her groans and gasps with a sense of satisfaction. She was so damn responsive to him and always had been. The more he learned about her body, the more he was able to drive her wild... which worked both ways of course.

"_God, so close, Jethro... don't stop_."

Abby felt her release building inexorably, the tension knotting her muscles as she hurtled towards the cliff. Unable to hold off, she ripped the blindfold from her eyes and looked down to see a silver head buried between her legs... and that was enough to tip her over the edge.

Hands gripping the blanket, Abby arched against him as she exploded, not caring how much noise she made. She was vaguely conscious of his hands tightening their grip on her hips, holding her in place as he continued to suck at her clit, drawing out her orgasm until she could barely see or hear.

After what seemed like forever, Abby felt her heartbeat slowing, still feeling the shocks rippling through her, shuddering as she came down from her high.

When she was able to focus again, she looked down the line of her body to see Gibbs resting his head against her thigh, a smug smile on his face. Abby reached for him and he moved willingly up her body, settling himself against her, cradling her head in his large hands.

She pulled his head down towards her and tasted a heady mix of herself and coffee ice cream, combined with him, in his mouth. Exchanging slow, lazy kisses, they shared soft satisfied smiles.

After a while, Abby pushed him onto his back and he stretched out, enjoying the feel of her against him. Reaching down, he sensed her rummaging for something and then her hand came back into his line of vision dangling his handcuffs. Grinning down at him, she said with a throaty chuckle, "Payback... my turn."

* * *

><p>AN: There's some ice cubes left... any volunteers to help cool down Gibbs? *grin*


	5. Chapter 5: Cooling Down

**Chapter 5 – Cooling Down?**

Author: Bamacrush and Gosgirl  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Creative Drive for the prompt 'bruise'.  
>AN: Joint writing effort between me and Bamacrush, and a follow on from previous weeks' prompts, though it can be read as a stand-alone.

* * *

><p>Abby's hand came back into his line of vision dangling his handcuffs. Grinning down at him, she said with a throaty chuckle, "Payback... my turn."<p>

Laughing at the mischievous look on Abby's face, Gibbs grabbed her and rolled them over so that he could pin her arms down.

"Last time, I nearly broke the damn headboard."

Abby giggled as he nuzzled her neck, remembering not only that but the amount of noise he made. "I know, but it was such fun. Admit it, it rocked your world."

"Nearly took my head clean off, you mean."

Abby tried her best pout. "I'll make it worth your while."

He grinned down at her. "Oh, I know you will."

Gibbs rolled over onto his back again and held out his wrists. She was hardly going to be able to overpower him if he didn't want to be restrained and her smile widened when she realised he was going to cooperate.

Gibbs allowed her to fasten the cuffs round his wrists and hook them through one of the wooden posts on the decking railing, leaving his arms stretched over his head. He took the opportunity to nuzzle her breasts as she bent over him, and she gasped and gripped his shoulders at the feel of his mouth on her skin.

As she pulled away, Gibbs tested the strength of the cuffs against the wood, grinning up at her. "You realize I can break the post if I have to, right?"

"I'm counting on it. Good job we've got a carpenter in the house, isn't it?"

She cupped his face in her hands, relishing the sight of him stretched out before her like this. He gave up his control rarely and it was always an incredible turn on that he would do that just for her.

Abby leaned down to kiss him. Tugging on his lower lip, she used her tongue to ease into his mouth, duelling with his. Restrained as he was, Gibbs could still take control of the kiss and he poured everything he could into it, and when Abby pulled back, he felt a certain smug satisfaction at her dazed expression.

"Stop trying to distract me, Jethro."

She slid down his body and removed his boxers, giving an appreciative purr as his erection was revealed again, thick and hard. Resisting the urge to lean forward and taste him... for now... Abby rummaged in the ice box. He watched with some alarm as she dumped ice cubes into a container.

_Where the hell was she going to put those?_

He could almost feel his cock wilt at the prospect.

She threw him a cheeky grin and leaned back in to kiss him, before nibbling her way along his jawline and down onto his neck. Relaxing into the feel of her mouth against his skin, he jumped when she bit down hard, before soothing the area with her tongue.

Taking a handful of ice cubes, she smoothed a couple over his chest. Gibbs sighed at the sensation of cool against his hot skin and he relaxed into her touch as she trailed the melting ice gently all over his chest and abdomen, threading her fingers through his chest hair.

He was taken by surprise, groaning loudly and back arching off the blanket as her mouth suddenly closed around one nipple, sucking hard while her nails scraped over the other. She must have popped an ice cube in her mouth as the combined sensations of her hot mouth and cold ice were incredible.

_Payback was a very enjoyable bitch sometimes._

He heard her chuckle against his skin. "Now who's making a lot of noise, Jethro, and I've barely started. It wouldn't do for Tom to look over the fence right about now, would it?"

No, it wouldn't. He'd never live it down.

Usually when she planned payback, it blew his mind. The last time she handcuffed him to the bed, she'd been particularly cunning as she came up with ways to torment him… not that he didn't love every minute.

He was brought sharply out of his thoughts as her hand trailed down to his cock and he hissed as her hand, cold from the ice, wrapped around him, stroking him slowly and teasingly back to full hardness, while her mouth continued to tease his nipples.

Drawing up to lean over him, she looked breathtaking with her hair tousled round her face and eyes hazy with lust, and he reached up as far as he could to claim her mouth again. Abby knew what he was trying to do, distract her so she'd just give in and undo the cuffs but she had something far more interesting planned.

She sat up and rummaged again in the ice box and his eyes widened when he saw what she brought out. Grinning, she told him. "The yoghurt I used last time was just too... thin. It just slid off you, remember?"

_Oh yeah, he remembered._

"I thought Greek yoghurt would be much thicker and creamier," she put her head on one side as she considered, eyes sparkling with mischief, "and as a scientist, it's my duty to test my hypothesis."

As she stirred the yoghurt pot, she dipped her finger in and tasted the rich, creamy mixture, holding Gibbs' gaze as she suckled on her own fingers, seeing his eyes darken and a growl escape as his imagination skipped ahead.

It was usually about this time that he would regret letting her handcuff him. He tugged hard against the restraints, feeling the wood start to give, trying to judge how much pressure would be needed to snap the post, thankful there was the entire weekend to let any bruises subside.

Abby had other ideas.

He watched as she painted her way down his chest and onto his abdomen with her yoghurt-covered fingers before leaning forward to follow the trail with her mouth across the hard planes of his chest. She sucked at his skin, causing him to moan and squirm underneath her at the building sensations.

Feeling Abby bite down on his nipples, he arched into her touch as she teased before soothing the sharp bite with her tongue. She trailed the Greek yoghurt from the centre of his chest down over his stomach, grinning as his muscles contracted at every lick, every long stroke of her tongue.

Scooping up more of the yoghurt, Abby caught his gaze. Gibbs tensed in just about every bit of his body that wasn't already tense; he knew where she was headed next. He felt ready to explode just at the thought.

Abby leaned over and concentrated on coating his erect straining cock with the thick, creamy mixture, giggling as she saw her 'experiment' come to life. "Told you it wouldn't slide off. I bet you taste better than any ice cream cone."

The sensation of cool against his straining erection and overheated skin was incredibly arousing.

Hearing his familiar growl of her name, she made sure every inch of his cock and balls were coated, and sat back, looking up the line of his body, blue eyes dark and intense as he watched her.

_If there was more erotic sight, she couldn't think of it._

Her hand began stroking up and down firmly, the yoghurt helping her hand slide freely over his rock-hard length.

Abby kept her gaze locked with his as she leant forward to lick very slowly at the head of his cock, the pre-cum mingling with the tang of the yoghurt to create a heady, addictive taste.

He almost swallowed his tongue as he both saw and felt her mouth close around the head of his cock and suddenly suckle hard before her tongue swirled lazily around the sensitive tip, slowly but surely exploiting every one of his weaknesses.

Abby could always bring him racing towards an orgasm when she employed her considerable oral skills, she just knew his body too well. He gripped the post above his hands tightly and tried to concentrate on something else… anything else other than what she was doing with her talented mouth and tongue.

Not helped when she started humming appreciatively around him as she licked and sucked… the vibrations running right through him. Bracing his feet against the floor, he couldn't help his hips getting into a rhythm in time with Abby's mouth, trying to hang onto his control.

Growling in his desperation, he tugged on the cuffs against the wood, knowing that bruises would blossom but not caring about that or the noise he was making. If she didn't release him soon, he was going to break that post just so he could take control.

"God, Abbs, take them off," his voice hoarse and breathing ragged with need. She ignored the death glare he was sending her way, the one that usually made his agents and suspects squirm, and continued to work him.

Gibbs couldn't think beyond the need to get his hands on her beautiful body. He looked down to watch her dark lips slide over the head of his cock, feeling his control slip as he saw himself disappearing into her mouth.

He was harder than he could ever remember being before.

All he could feel was Abby's tongue and mouth surrounding him, licking across the head, teasing the slit and driving him out of his mind, while one hand stroked his length in counterpoint to her mouth in just the way she knew he liked, her other hand gently massaging his balls.

She began deep throating him as far as she could and Gibbs felt his balls draw up as he reached the point of no return. She felt him expand and thicken in her mouth and went back to suckling hard on the tip… and that was all it took.

His vision dimmed and blood pounded in his ears as he came… hard. He was vaguely conscious of her swallowing around him as intense waves of pleasure rolled through him. As he came down, he felt her tongue still gently licking, cleaning him up as he softened before she sat up and moved slowly up his body, smoothing her hands across his sweat-slicked skin, smiling down at him.

Still gasping for breath, he saw Abby reach above his head to unlock the handcuffs, giggling as she saw how the wooden post had started to splinter under his hands. She eased his arms down and he winced as shoulders popped from the tension. Abby massaged his shoulders and pressed gentle kisses on his wrists, rubbing the skin gently.

She eventually eased herself down to lie across him and he folded his arms round her, content just to hold her. Abby listened as his breathing gradually calmed, feeling immeasurably pleased with herself, and trying to ignore how aroused she was again, giving him time to recover.

Shifting position slightly, Abby giggled as she became conscious of just how sticky they both were from the residue of their own juices mixed with the ice cream and yoghurt. "It's a good job I don't have to blacklight this blanket." She heard his gravely chuckle and grinned up at him. "You know, we should really get cleaned up and I could put some cream on those bruised wrists."

"Ya think I can move just yet?"

"Good point," Abby acknowledged. "Although if I promise you a shower to cool off, do you think you can make it up the stairs?"

"Always up for a challenge, Abbs."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Eventually dragging themselves upright, they gathered the blanket and remnants of their picnic together before going inside.

On the decking of their immediate neighbours' house, Marie was reading and listening to her iPod. She removed her earphones and looked over at Tom, her husband. "Have they finished yet?"

Tom, who felt like he'd been reading the same page over and over, grinned over at his wife. "Well, it sounds like something came to a head just now."


End file.
